


And It Was Beautiful

by IzaChanLuv



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Frichard, Fritz x Richard, FritzxRichard, Giving Up Pretty Quick, I Really Just Wanted An Excuse To Write A Kiss, I tag too much, Jeremike - Freeform, M/M, Mentioning(s) of Jeremike, My Italics Don't Like To Work So Sorry If It Reads weird, No Smut, Odd Otp, Oops, PgxPg, Players, Pole Bear's Fritz, Rain, Richard x Fritz, RichardxFritz, Scott The Sassy Phone Guy, Sex, Sex jokes/mentionings, Slang, That's It's Name Now-Frichard, otp, sexuality questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/pseuds/IzaChanLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz laughed at Richard's face. He was apparently very, very serious about his sexual conquests. Or very defensive about his dick game. Questions, questions.</p><p>---</p><p>So, hey! I ship this pretty hard and I thought this was cute. When AO3 fixes it's weirdness with italics I will fix this. I hope you enjoy it. ;D I will write a high school Au for this eventually. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It's part of my odd FNAF high school Au which I have not started.

"Oh what the hell dude, that chick was hot."

"Bruh, believe me when I say, been there, hit that, not worth it."

Fritz had been referring to a gorgeous red head talking to their chemistry teacher. He'd gone to approach the girl when Richard so graciously dragged him to the nearest set of lockers. The gamer hadn't been pleased to say the least. 

"What do you mean, 'not worth it'? Have you seen those tits? That ass could stop a car too. She's fucking hot to say the least."

"Claire's a dead fish Fritz. A dead ass fish. As limp as they come, and don't even get me started on those blank eyes. She looks like she'd rather shit a knife the whole time."

"Was it-"

"Yes it was consensual you ass." Richard put a hand on his hip and sighed, adjusting his hat. 

How one managed to acquire a doctor's note to wear a hat during school, Fritz wasn't sure. He also didn't care really. But he also wondered why Richard was bald. Another question for another day maybe. 

"Are you sure-"

"My dick game is strong. Don't even play like that."

Fritz laughed at Richard's face. He was apparently very, very serious about his sexual conquests. Or very defensive about his dick game. Questions, questions. 

"Okay Richard, I believe you." He leaned against the lockers and haughtily shrugged. It wasn't like he'd have anyway of knowing that anyway. Unless he asked around. You see, both men were known for being players, much to their friends' disgust and disinterests. 

"You're gonna catch something." Jeremy would say. 

"Okay Fritz. Now when you're a daddy, don't expect me to come babysit that demon." Scott would warn. 

"Uh whatever makes you happy." Mike would tell Richard with an awkward pat to the back. 

"Bro, I really don't wanna hear about how you were eight inches deep in Doll. That's my fucking chemistry partner, and I don't like that whore as it is." Vincent would say with a scowl. Did he hate Doll because of her being with Mike and cheating, or because she constantly hit on him despite his vivid descriptions of mutilating her family? The world would never know. But, the world probably didn't really care either. 

Richard chuckled darkly. So it came to this again. "What're you implying Fritz? Trying to find out?" He leaned in closer to the nonchalant teen. Where was their teachers at this time of day you ask? Well, both teens had not so surprisingly managed to get detention, so all of them had gone home, except the chemistry teacher. (Who was coincidentally also in charge of detention and totally not looking down Claire's shirt.) Mr. Turner didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, however, it didn't appear as though the two boys held his interest. 

This is where it started. The little game the duo constantly played. It would start with something normal, somehow venture to something sexual, and always end with something physical. It was addictive, not all that normal, and they played more times than they could keep track of. 

"Who says I'm implying anything?" Fritz asked calmly. He always gave in first, and it irritated him to no end—not that he could help it. Richard was pan-openly pan, and Fritz, he was as straight as they came. So naturally, Richard's advances would leave him more than a little flustered. 

Rather than replying, Richard only leaned in closer—and at that point Fritz hastily moved from the lockers and turned the nearest corner. A feeble attempt to hide the pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Running away already?" Richard asked, following a few steps behind. This was typically what happened anyway. Fritz would blush, and or panic and then leave. It was nice to have some constants in life he supposed. 

"No, I'm getting my umbrella you douche. It is raining if you haven't noticed." He hurriedly put in his locker combination as the taller male sauntered closer. Fritz just barely had enough time to shut his locker and turn around before Richard's breath ghosted his face. 

"Ready to go?" 

Of course Richard was driving him home. He almost always drove him home after detention. The other times he wasn't able to was because miraculously, one of of them didn't have it when the other did. 

"Y-Yeah." There he goes sounding like Jeremy. 

Richard laughed and it was Fritz's turn to follow him, to the exit.  
\---

A popular debate between the two friends, was when they'd even began to consider the other a friend. In a way, they found a bond in sleeping around, as odd as it sounded. It was freshman year and Fritz was living the life. He'd finally gotten rid of that awful, seriously unattractive baby fat from middle school. He'd gone from round in sixth grade, to pudgy in seventh, and chubby in eighth grade. Knowing that high school was soon approaching, he'd worked on getting in shape over the summer. It was freshman year when he'd finally been able to take a confident selfie-and as a bonus-start getting girls' numbers. He'd lost his virginity to some jittery but experienced as hell sophomore and there'd been no stopping him since. Fritz had been bragging about sleeping with a shy, virgin junior one morning, and Richard had just laughed and laughed. 

"You honestly believe her? I'm pretty sure me and six other guys would beg to differ. Better make sure you're clean." 

Scott and Jeremy, who Fritz had been bragging to, both gave Fritz a look of worry. More so Jeremy. Scott just laughed. 

"I hope you wrapped it before you tapped it!" Scott exclaimed before going off into hysterics. Fritz had remained silent and pale while Jeremy tried to assure him that things would be okay. Needless to say, Fritz spent a majority of history with his head down. 

"Hey!" He approached Richard after the bell rang. Everyone was going to lunch anyway. "Did you really fuck Jasmine?" His green eyes widened comically behind his glasses as the pair stood amongst the busy hallway. Seeing both Vincent's and Mike's questioning looks, he waved them ahead. The least he could do was warn this novice about the school whores and the likes. 

"Who hasn't?" Richard Lynch wasn't known for being a man of many words. 

"Ah what the fuck man." Fritz dramatically sighed and hung his head. Feeling merciful, Richard moved next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Let me do you a favour kid, with a favour in return of course." 

Fritz looked up questioningly with a raised eyebrow. They just met, what could he possibly do for him?

"I'm not gay." The red head clarified first and foremost. He wasn't doing that kind of favour. 

"And I didn't ask. I'll tell you about who has what and how to fuck whoever, if you get me both Scott and Jeremy's numbers."

So it was that kind of favour. Fritz had two choices. He could sell his friends out and go fuck more girls, or he could be a loyal friend, say no, and walk away.....Well, Scott did steal his last pencil and Jeremy had hogged the remote when he slept over last week...

"So Jeremy goes to bed early on Sundays, and Scott never sleeps." He entered their numbers in Richard's phone effortlessly. That'd teach Jeremy to invite people over and marathon Regular Show. 

"You're a great friend, you know that?" 

"Yup."

"I'll need your number too."

"Oh okay." Fritz entered his number in as well, slightly dismayed when Richard began to walk away soon after.

"Eh??? Where are you going?" 

"You were looking at Rin right? I'll text you about her when I get home. Think you can manage not to fuck anything until then?"

"Sure dude, sure."

\---  
Going into the lunchroom, he watched Mike and Vincent's face light up. 

"How did you get Jeremy's number?" Mike asked with wide eyes. 

"....Thanks." Vincent said labeling Scott as a contact immediately. 

"Hm." Richard replied as the three made their way to the line. 

12:34am  
Hey. 

Richard locked his phone, not expecting a response at that time of night. 

12:35  
Hey  
Wait  
This is that Richard dude right???

Richard raised an eyebrow. 

Unless he usually gave his number out to everyone what did he have to worry about? He sighed and shook his head. 

12:37  
Yeah. This is Richard.

12:38  
Lol. K. Cool. Anyway, what's up?

12:39  
Nothing. You?

12:41  
Just tryna hack in my neighbor's wifi

12:42  
Interesting. Any luck?

12:45  
Yeah

12:46  
Are you a hacker or something?

12:46  
Haha. Kinda I guess

12:47  
Why?

12:48  
For the thrill. Why else?

Richard looked down at his phone with a slight grin. Looks like the kid wasn't so lamely typical after all. 

\---

"Fucking rain." Fritz groaned as they made their way to the not so convenient school parking lot. 

"Feels nice though." Richard commented pulling his hoodie over his hat. Probably should've done that earlier. 

"Says the baldie." He joked as they finally neared the parking lot. 

"You love it." 

"Keep telling yourself that, baldie." Fritz snickered at the growl of annoyance that followed. Finally, he had Richard flustered. Some annoyance could do him good. 

As they neared the car in silence, the taller teen's rich laughter could be heard. 

"Hm?" Seeing as they were about five steps from the car, Fritz pulled his own hoodie up and closed his umbrella. "What's so funny?"

"You're still blushing."

Emerald eyes widened immediately as Fritz hastily felt his face. 

"You're fucking lying!" He accused although if he wasn't blushing before, the obvious heat coming from his face told him he was now as Richard unlocked his car with the starter. 

"Why are you blushing anyway?" He asked with a smug grin. They were both getting pretty wet as they stood by the passenger side of the car, but an 'argument' wasn't nearly as much fun when you weren't facing each other, and Fritz had closed up his umbrella like a genius anyway. 

"Am I just too hot for you to handle?" 

"I'm not fucking blushing and you're not hot you cocky bastard." 

Richard may have been playing, but the red head on the other hand was done with the conversation and went to open the door-only to see that it was still locked. "Son of a bitch. C'mon Richard, I wanna go home already, stop." Fritz certainly hadn't meant to snap, but he didn't care. The minute Richard had walked into his life he'd started unknowingly changing. Simple things like feeling the warmth of him through their clothes could cause the most innocent of blushes to grace his face, and smelling his cologne could scramble his thoughts. He'd initially just brushed it off as meeting a new friend, but the first time Richard playfully grabbed his hand he damn near had a heart attack. They'd been close to doing many things, and each time Fritz had 'given up', or chickened out—and instantly regretted it later. What was it about this man that caused his legs to shake and his hands to sweat? As Richard neared closer, he was acutely aware of his increasing heart rate and the thickening of his already heavy breath. He purposely held his face downwards as Richard continued to slowly approach him. He attempted to take a much needed breath to provide himself with some delusional comfort, but it was in vain as verything had been feeling like too much lately and it was all building up. The tension from earlier in the day until now had been slowly and dangerously winding up, waiting for it's cue to snap. Their little 'game', their accidental moments of unneeded physical contact, his heart constantly racing from just the sight of Richard's face. It was taking some kind of weird emotional tole on him and he was done with it. After knowing someone who could get you flustered with just a look, or give you butterflies from just a shrug for four years, you start to go a little crazy. He clenched and unclenched his fists as the space between them lessened. Fritz was feeling a mixture of confusion, irritation, and helplessness all at once. 

"What's wrong with you?" All traces of amusement was gone from Richard's voice. This was new. Usually Fritz would just push him or threaten to burn his house down. 

"What's wrong with you?!" Fritz whipped his head up and pointed an accusing finger at Richard. "What did you do to me?! I was so sure of everything and then this! What the hell happened to us?!" He was supposed to be a player, catch feelings for no one. Shit, Fritz hadn't gotten laid in months and he was pretty sure Richard hadn't either. When had they gotten this way? Why had things changed? It was just too much to consider at one time. He held his head in his hands as he shouted at the confused taller teen. 

"Fritz, what?" Richard frowned. Fritz wasn't even making any sense, and he was still blushing. It was an oddly cute, angry blush that seemed to compliment the gloomy, wet atmosphere perfectly. 

"Ugh. I was fucking straight as a board, and then you come around and start messing my head up!" The blush on his face was that much more evident, and he hated himself that much more for it. Fritz felt as though he lost that much more of his sanity with every word he spoke. What was he even doing? Throwing his problems at Richard? He may have felt as though Richard was responsible for his sudden supernatural insecurity in his sexuality, but in reality he just needed to accept responsibility for his own feelings and he didn't want to think about it. 

"Is that so?" The dark humour was evident in Richard's voice as he made no move to go anywhere. It seemed like Fritz was growing tired of their little run around of a 'game', which suited him fine enough. "So you're suddenly questioning your sexuality, and you blame it on me? I didn't do anything." Calmly, Richard put his hands in his hoodie pockets. They were both soaked to the bone by now. 

"You know what you fucking did! You know what," the red head threw his hands up in surrender. "Forget it. Forget I said anything. Just drive me home." He totally made an ass of himself in the parking lot. Great. Probably ruined their friendship too. Double great. Sighing, he focused his gaze on the ground once more. Fritz expected to hear the doors unlock, footsteps going to the other side of the car, but he didn't. He didn't hear anything, but he saw. Fritz looked up to see Richard looming over him with an unreadable expression. 

"Wha-"

And before he could finish with that unintelligent admission, Richard tipped his chin up and kissed him. Fritz felt as though his whole world was crashing down, and a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders at the same time. Just their lips were touching, and yet Fritz realized he was right when he expected Richard to be a great kisser. His mouth felt tingly all over and the butterflies were going crazy. What he didn't expect however, was to find his arms his leaving his sides when Richard tried to pull away. 

It was Richard's turn to widen his eyes when he felt Fritz actually kissing back. Thin arms tightened around his neck, and his own arms were wrapped around an admittedly feminine waist. Curiously, his tongue prodded at Fritz's mouth. If he wasn't going to go that far, it was to be expected—he was still 'straight' after all. What Richard also didn't expect, was Fritz to meet him half way and pull him into a somewhat ferocious kiss as they both fought for dominance. 

Just as quickly as it began, it was over. They panted lightly and observed the other's face. 

"So, you're bi then?" Richard asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Straight as a board hm? He grinned and chuckled at the memory of the not-so-long-ago outburst. 

Fritz full out laughed before tightening his hold on Richard and laying his face against the muscled chest. 

"Hm. I'm not sure yet. I think I need to explore my options a bit more." He looked up at the the grinning teen with a flirtatious smile. 

The sky was still gray and it was still raining. And they kissed again. Two high school seniors in the rain. And it was beautiful.


End file.
